


【卢平x你】【pwp】Cette Nuit

by KroneyTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroneyTime/pseuds/KroneyTime
Summary: 是一辆车。新手上路，很垃圾，请慎入。一些预警:-NC-17-教授卢平x毕业生你-没有剧情，没有逻辑-发生在平行世界，无大战设定-explicit sex描写，不喜慎入一些tips:-设定已交往，卢平在霍格沃兹授课的第三年，你刚刚毕业。-first time道德瑕疵、ooc和垃圾文笔等一切都属于我，提前致歉。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【卢平x你】【pwp】Cette Nuit

—  
你站在卢平紧闭着的教室门前。

终于。

你深吸了一口气，微微汗湿的手握住了门把。稍稍迟疑了一下，你手上使劲，推开了门。

嘎吱声短暂地回荡在空无一人的教室中。你抬头，卢平位于教室另一端的办公室门缝里透出暖光，吸引着你向那个方向走去。

他在等着你。

—  
你的心脏整晚都在剧烈地跳动。今天是你的毕业晚会，也是你在霍格沃兹的最后一天。你和他早就约定好了，今晚你会在他的房间过夜。

碍于你们两个的身份差异，他不能做你晚会上的男伴。你们的关系到现在也只有校长和你最亲密的几个朋友知道而已。不过这也没什么，除去心底的一点遗憾之外，你和你的朋友们一起享受了这场宴会。学生们抓紧时间三三两两凑在一起畅聊，一些教授也在大厅中给即将离开学校的年轻人送去对他们未来的祝福。

有几次你和卢平擦肩而过。没有任何交谈，你们的手在礼服裙和长袍间握住一瞬又松开，交换着默契的问候。

你们有意无意地保持着不太远的距离，直到你听到他略带歉意地和几个学生说他要先行离开回房间去休息。你望向他，对上他的目光。他对着你眨了眨眼，便转身离开了大厅。

你知道或许一些其他的庆祝活动该开始了。你和你的朋友们拥抱告别，胳膊肘撞了撞一个注意到卢平的离开并对你露出暧昧笑容的朋友，但却无法掩饰自己不住上翘的嘴角。

你也离开了大厅，走在熟悉得不能再熟悉的城堡里，目的地是黑魔法防御术教室。

—  
卢平在你面前打开了门。他房间里温暖的光线立刻环绕在你身边，你也顺势扑到他张开的双臂之间。

你的身体因为激动而微微发抖。你的脸埋在他胸前，呼吸着他身上永远能让你平静下来的属于他味道。你收紧了双臂，不愿抬起头来。

他似乎感觉到了你的颤抖，用同样的力度回抱住了你，略带笑意地问你：“怎么了?”

“......有点害羞了。”你闷闷的声音从他胸前传出，引起他肩膀一阵震动。然后你感觉到他双手轻轻地放在了脸颊两侧，他抬起了你的头，你看见他正笑意盈盈地看着你。

他的眼中没有任何欲望，只有对你无限的爱意。

卢平向前倾身，低下头，轻轻地啄了一下你的嘴唇。他的眼睛扫过你的脸，最后把你拉近，深深地吻住了你。

你们的唇贴在一起。你闭上眼，感觉到他柔软的舌头扫过你的上唇，便顺从地张开了嘴。得到进入的许可之后，他的舌与你的纠缠在一起，在你口中攻城略池。他的他一只手绕到你的后脑，另一只手搂住了你的腰，现在你整个人都靠在他身上。

他的舌头偶尔擦过你敏感的的口腔上壁，几声呜咽从你的口中漏出，却使他再一次加深了这个吻。一阵暖流在你体内升起，这并非你以前从未因他而体会过的，但你知道今天你得到的会比以前更多。

“教授......”你在他口中小声呢喃着，他稍向后撤，结束了这个吻。  
“不再是了。”你听到他说。

你睁开眼，发现他正注视着你的眼睛，或许从未挪开过视线。你感觉他犹豫了一下，然后开口：“你知道，如果你不想继续下去，我完全可以理解。如果你想让我停下，我立刻就会停。全部都取决于你。”

你点了点头，表示自己明白。正准备踮起脚尖靠近他索取进一步的吻，他却按住了你的肩膀。

“如果你接下来感觉到不舒服，我们就停下来。而且我们要保证你会享受这个过程，毕竟这是你的第一次，我希望你可以有一个绝对美好的回忆。”他继续看着你的眼睛，一字一句地说着。你被他说得有些脸红，忍住再一次把头低下去的欲望，小声地回答他:“我明白了。”

然后卢平再一次把你拉进了一个吻中。唇齿纠缠，你被他的舌头占据了大部分的思考空间，没有注意到他的手已经绕到你的背后解开了你礼服裙的扣子。当你回过神来时，你的裙子顺着身体滑了下去，身上只剩下两处内衣。

你一下子有些慌了手脚，愣愣地看着面前的人。卢平怜爱地看着你不知所措的样子，在你的鼻尖落下一个吻，俯下身把你打横抱起。你被他突然的动作吓了一跳，本能地伸手环住了他的脖子。他抱着你走了两步，然后小心翼翼地把你放在他的床上。

真软，这是你的第一反应。

卢平自己也蹬掉鞋子爬上了床，伏在了你身上。他把你的头发拂到一边，然后缓缓靠近。他的温热的呼吸打在你的脸颊，吻上了你脖子的一侧。你的呼吸陡然加重，两只手环住了他。他舔舐吸吮着那一小片皮肤，直到留下一个红红的印记，接着又向下吻去。

一路吻过你的锁骨，他在你的双乳上方留下一吻，手灵巧地绕道你背后解开了内衣的扣子。他帮你脱下胸罩，一边用一只手捧住了你的乳房轻轻按摩着，一边含住了你另一边的红樱。一声控制不住的呻吟从你口中传出，他的嘴角上翘，加大力度吸吮按揉着。

又一股热流向你的下身涌去，想要更多的欲望让你在他身下微微磨蹭着，试图寻找一些压力。他衣服的柔软布料与你的皮肤接触，你像是突然意识到什么了一样稍用力把他推开。

卢平的脸上闪过一瞬的疑惑，然后立刻变成了关切。“我是不是弄疼你了?对不起，我——”

你摇头打断了他，他脸上与声音中的懊悔让你忍不住亲了亲他。“没有，不是这个。”  
卢平身上还整整齐齐地穿着衬衫和长裤，只有领口因为动作变得有点凌乱。你支撑起自己开始解他的扣子，“你还穿着衣服呢......不能只有我一个人不穿。”

让你有些意外的是他一下子握住了你正在解他衬衫扣子的手。他似乎在心里斗争了一下，才放开你的手，让你继续动作。当他的衬衫被你脱下，你明白了过来。他的身上遍布深深浅浅的疤痕，而胸口上的几条更是显得有些触目惊心。

你脑中一时间除了心疼再无其他的情绪。你想用手抚摸他的疤痕，用眼神向他询问后，你的手指轻轻触上他，描摹着伤口痊愈后长出的粉色的皮肤。你靠近他，嘴唇贴在他的胸口，用最柔软敏感的皮肤感受他曾经的伤痕。

“我担心这些东西会吓到你。”卢平轻叹了一口气，由着你爱抚他的疤痕。

“怎么可能?”你皱眉望向他，“......我只是感到难过，没有办法在那些时候帮你。”

“你不觉得它们丑陋?”  
“从来没有。”  
你还想说些什么，但是你一时间想不出来该怎样安慰他，于是你只是抬头再一次吻了上去。

吻了一会儿，卢平拉开和你的距离。他捧着你的脸，眼里满是爱意。“我一直都不知道我为什么会如此幸运，可以成为那个被你爱着的人。”还没等你回答，他俯下身，在你的腹部落下了几个吻，继续着刚才的动作。

他隔着内裤，轻轻对一片区域施加压力。你咬住了嘴唇，一种难以描述的舒适感觉让你不住地想要喘息。他似乎对你的反应很满意，接着便褪下了你身上的最后一层衣物。

至此，你已经完全暴露在他的目光下。

他向后挪了挪，把你的双腿向两边分开，跪在了你双膝间。

卢平深深地看了你一眼，然后俯下身。他用手拨弄了一下你深色的毛发，几根手指从你的湿润入口处划过。你的身体跟着颤抖了一下。他嗅了嗅，比平时低沉几倍的声音传入你的耳朵。“我喜欢你的味道....看起来你已经为我准备好了。”

你的脸变得更热了，想要伸出一只手盖住脸。从来没有人像这样......观察和触碰过你的隐私部位，想到这里，你的呼吸便不稳起来。情动让你想要得到更多的触碰，但他在你的身下迟迟不做动作，只能感到他的呼吸打在你敏感的阴部。你不安地挪动双腿，试图让他明白你的急切。

卢平仿佛是立刻明白了你在想什么。他在你的珍珠上落下一吻，激得你猛地一抖；紧接着，他的一根手指在你的入口处划圈，然后便没有任何阻碍地滑进了你的身体。你抓紧了床单，控制着自己的呼吸。

他把第一根手指撤出，与第二根手指一起再次滑入。这次进入依然没有受到阻碍，但你可以感觉到内壁受到的压力变大了。他的两根手指在你体内搅动，试图找到那个让你兴奋的点。突然，当他划过你体内的一处时，你的身体弹起，急促地喘了一下。  
“莱姆斯......”你小声恳求。

卢平便明白了。他把手指撤出，又再一次插入你，这次两根手指准确无误地按在了那处。以前从未体验过的快感传遍全身，你再也控制不住自己的声音，开始小声呻吟着。

他开始不停地攻击那处，快感开始在你的体内堆积。随着你的声音越来越高，卢平凑进你，舔上了你的珍珠。几乎是瞬间，你的身体开始在卢平身下翘起。他继续舔舐吮吸着那一小丛神经束，手上的动作加快，第三根手指也顺势滑入了你体内。

从来没有感受过这种刺激的你一下子被快感冲昏了头。你紧闭着眼睛，嘴里不断呢喃着莱姆斯的名字。很快你就受不住了，体内快感的堆积在卢平的刺激下涌上了高峰。你的大腿肌肉收紧，高潮席卷了你。

卢平的动作慢下来。他改变姿势，空着的手紧紧地握住了你的手，在你的唇边落下几个轻吻，等待你从高潮上落下来。

你用了好一会儿才缓过劲来。慢慢睁开眼睛，卢平正搂着你，你们的皮肤贴在一起，互相传递着温暖。他见你的呼吸平稳下来，在你的额头上落下一吻。  
“感觉怎么样?”

“那是....太美好了。我还从来没，还从来没有......”  
你说了一半便说不下去了，把头埋到卢平的胸口。羞耻感又重新追上了你，你有些不好意思去看他充满情感的眼睛。

因为你们两个距离的进一步拉进，你突然感觉到卢平身下传来的热度。你低下头，他的裤子鼓起了一个小包，顶在你的肚子上。你这才反应过来他还没有释放。

卢平抚摸着你的发丝，注意到了你的目光。他在你的耳边小声地说：“你累了吗?我们今天可以先休息。”

你抬起头看他，“可是你还没有......”

“我并没有计划今天就...进入你，你享受到就好。”说着，他在你的唇上又落下一个充满爱意的吻。“不用在意我，我们可以下次再继续。”

你在他怀里摇了摇头。“我没关系的，莱姆斯。我不累，我是想要和你继续的。”你顿了顿，降低了声音，“我想让你今天就....彻底地拥有我。”

你感觉到卢平的呼吸一滞。“你确定吗?”

你小幅度地点了点头。

他稍稍拉开距离，目光在你脸上停留了一会儿，试图找到你疲倦的信号。但你只是对他笑着，他这幅关心你的样子让你感觉心里像是融化了一块。

卢平褪下自己的裤子，他的坚挺从内裤中弹了出来。你小心地瞟了一眼，便脸红着挪开了目光。这当然也是你第一次见到......这种东西。

卢平对你鼓励地笑了笑，又伏到了你的身上。他抬起你的一条腿举到自己的肩上，在你面前再一次跪好。他用一根手指试探了你的湿度，接着蘸了蘸你的液体抹在自己的硬挺上。他看向你的眼睛，一只手扶住了你的后脑，而另一只手扶着阴茎对准了你的入口。

“深深地吸一口气，”他说，你便乖乖地听从他的指示。你很快感受到了在不断增大的压力，有些紧张的抓住他的手臂。他在你耳边安抚地发出嘘声。“然后再呼出来。”你随着他做，但同时感到身下一阵疼痛。

卢平吻着你，拇指按揉着你的珍珠，直到你的呼吸又急促起来。他亲了亲你的脸，然后示意你往身下看。

他已经完全进入了。

你有些惊讶地看向他，没有想到进入的过程比你想象的要容易。  
“真是个坚强的小姑娘。”他在你耳边说。你脸红了，搂住他，下身上下磨蹭着，示意他可以开始动了。

于是他开始动作起来。一种和先前不同的酥麻感顺着你的脊椎传过全身，你把脸埋在他的肩膀上，小声呜咽着。他的阴茎很快找到了你的那个点，他便在每次抽插时都刻意照顾到那里。随着你的呻吟不断拔高，他知道你快近了。

他的喘息声加入了你的呻吟中，你明白他和你一样也在享受着。他又加快了速度，太多的刺激同时充斥着你的身体，你紧闭着眼睛，除了与爱人的连接什么也感觉不到。

“求你了...莱姆斯，我，我要......”  
你试图组织语言，但总是被卢平新一轮的冲撞打断，甚至没有办法说出完整的句子。但他明白了，在你脸上印上更多的亲吻，“我也快到了...等我。”

他用几根手指揉搓你的珍珠，你在床上猛然扬起头。他在你认为的极限之上又给了你更多的快感，你眼角在刺激之下落下了几颗泪珠。

随着他几次格外猛烈的冲撞，你们同时攀到了顶峰。你呻吟着，紧紧地包裹着他。快感在你的身体里一波又一波地冲刷，你的眼前闪过一片白光。一时间，你似乎失去了所有的知觉，只能感受到灭顶的高潮和卢平紧紧搂着你的身体。

当你回过神来时，卢平已经为你们两个拉上了被子。他搂着你，爱怜地把你汗湿的头发拂到而后。等你呼吸稍微平缓下来后，他柔声问：“你还好吗，要喝水吗?”

你摇了摇头。体力消耗让你不想再动弹，但你支撑起身子吻了他的嘴唇。

“我爱你，莱姆斯。”

“我也爱你，小姑娘。”

你嘴角带着笑意埋进他怀里，沉入梦乡。


End file.
